


XOXO, Blaine.

by KHlove065



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Husbands, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHlove065/pseuds/KHlove065
Summary: Kurt comes home after a long, cold, and tiring day to find a message from Blaine with the perfect solution to all his problems.





	XOXO, Blaine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments that were left on my previous posts! I didn't think that writing would become a habit for me, but I've fallen in love with these characters even more and now I can't stop! I decided to try my hand at smut, I'm sorry if it's terrible and logistically incorrect, as the only things I know about gay sex are from what I've read online, lol. I hope you enjoy! (also, my last two stories were mostly from Blaine's perspective, so I decided to write this one from Kurt's. It was a lot more challenging than I thought it would be!)

Kurt’s legs felt like lead as he climbed the stairs to the apartment. 

His hands were numb, his face red and tender from the sharp cold wind. He fumbled with the keys for a while before finally unlocking the door and letting out a massive sigh as he fell into the living room.

Living in New York definitely had it’s ups; he and Blaine were pursuing careers, working on degrees from some of the most prestigious schools, and there were endless things to do and places to explore. And although money was tight, it taught them how to budget well, and to live with just what they needed, a skill he was positive would help their marriage succeed for many years.

Some days, Kurt wondered how people didn’t fall subject to the mesmerizing city. He wondered how people could live anywhere else when this magical place of dreams and diverse cultures was here just waiting to be explored. He knew that although they would inevitably move someday, there was nowhere else in his mind that was better fitted for him and Blaine in the first years of their marriage than New York.

And then, some days, days like today, he cursed himself a hundred times over for choosing this hell hole to live in.

If anything is to be said about New York, right after Broadway and disgusting hot dog carts (that he only barely tolerates because according to Blaine it’s “a staple part of the New York experience!”- Kurt still didn’t understand how any human could lower themselves to such standards), it would be the horrid weather.

New York has Kurt’s preferred weather for about three weeks of the whole year, the other eleven and a half months are either excruciatingly hot and muggy, or like today, deathly cold. Being from Ohio, Kurt can tolerate cold, but God, it just makes his days at NYADA, and work, and commuting through the city, infinitely longer. The stress of day to day life in these conditions made Kurt feel like he aged ten years a day, which was taxing on him, especially because Kurt did not want to go gray before he was thirty or before Blaine, god knows there would be hell to pay if that happened.

His only cure for days like today was Blaine. Usually his schedule allowed for him to be home before Kurt, most days waiting with dinner, sometimes a movie and cuddles, and on particularly long days, a massage, which, depending on how exhausted Kurt was, sometimes escalated to more.

Today though, Kurt wasn’t greeted by Blaine when he entered their home. Instead, he opened the door to find the apartment mostly dark. The only light came from a single lamp by the couch and a pillar of light illuminating the floor from under the bathroom door.

It was quiet except for the faint hum of the shower. Kurt smiled, he knew where this was going without even having to turn on the light and look for Blaine’s note on the table.

He did anyway, finding the apartment to be immaculately clean. Kurt’s heart swelled. Cleaning was not Blaine’s strong suit. Kurt did have to give him credit, because he truly did try his best, but the apartment was never as clean as Kurt would like it to be. Kurt usually let it go, Blaine made up for it in so many other ways and it was never worth fighting about.

Tonight though, he could tell that Blaine had been extra thorough in his cleaning. He had even vacuumed. Blaine still amazed Kurt everyday, and Kurt didn’t ever think he would get sick of coming home to him. Just the fact that the apartment was clean alleviated some of the tension in Kurt’s body from his long day.

Kurt set his bag on the kitchen table. As expected, a note from Blaine was sitting on the table next to a bouquet of flowers. Kurt picked it up and read;

Kurt,  
Bring this ticket to the bathroom to get one free “massage” from THE Blaine Anderson-Hummel. (Admission only valid if participant is wearing no clothing)  
XOXO,  
Blaine  
(P.S. I love you)

Kurt laughed aloud, shaking his head. His husband was such a dork, and he knew exactly what Kurt needed. Blaine usually did something like this on the days Kurt sent him a text along the lines of, “Who’s idea was it to live here again?” or “New York makes Ohio actually look desirable”.

Kurt hadn’t even texted him today though, Blaine must have just known. He always did. He was so in tune with Kurt that sometimes it scared him. He still felt butterflies around Blaine, especially when he remembered how much power Blaine had, how he held all of Kurt’s heart completely. To this day, he still didn’t know what he did to end up with someone like Blaine.

Kurt stripped out of his clothes right there in the kitchen, folding them neatly and setting them on the table. The cold kitchen tile chilled his feet and he shivered. He couldn’t think of one thing that sounded better than a warm shower right now. He ached everywhere, wound up with tension, feeling soggy and utterly filthy from the city. He needed it, the warmth, the relaxation, the cleanse. He needed him, his soft fingertips that touched Kurt with light but firm touches, the warmth of his body pressed against Kurt’s, the silkiness of his skin, and the heat of his mouth kissing and caressing every inch of Kurt’s skin as he slowly undid him, knowing perfectly from years of practice how to make him melt into the hands of his lover.

Kurt’s skin hummed with anticipation as he crossed the apartment and quietly opened the bathroom door.

He slipped inside and was immediately enveloped by steam. He waited a moment, listening to Blaine as he hummed a tune, singing out a few words here and there, his voice echoing gloriously through the small space. Kurt slid open the shower curtain and stepped in behind Blaine. He placed his hands gently on his hips and leaned down to his ear.

“I was told I could find THE Blaine Anderson-Hummel here,” he breathed, one hand instinctively roaming up Blaine’s back and across his broad shoulders, chasing water droplets as it moved back down to rest at the small of his back. Blaine turned around to face him.

“Hey you,” Blaine smiled. “I’m glad you finally made it, I was running out of songs to sing,” he leaned forward, hands coming up to the back of Kurt’s neck as he pulled him down into a kiss. It was long, slow and sensual, as Kurt parted his mouth and allowed Blaine inside, kissing him deep but not hard. Blaine pulled Kurt’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucked before releasing, his hands coming to rest on Kurt’s chest. Kurt whimpered slightly when he pulled back.

“Bad day?” Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and leaned forward, resting his forehead on Blaine’s. Blaine held him for a moment before he started rubbing his shoulders, kneading the skin. Kurt exhaled as he felt his muscles relax. Blaine turned him around and continued massaging his shoulders, hitting his pressure points, and undoing the knots just above Kurt’s spine. Then slowly, his hands began to move down, kneading into Kurt’s back, pushing and pulling the skin as he worked down his spine.

“Just let me take care of you, okay?” he whispered into Kurt’s ear from behind him. Kurt’s eyes fell closed and he nodded. He relaxed, removing himself from his thoughts and giving into Blaine’s touch, being guided by nothing but the feeling of Blaine working over his skin.

Blaine reached around Kurt and started massaging his chest. He placed kisses across Kurt’s shoulders, pulling one nipple between his fingers and rubbing it until it stiffened under his touch, and then tweaking the nub hard. Kurt gasped. Pleasure ran through his body and he felt his cock begin to fill. Eyes still closed, he leaned his head back onto Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine turned his head and sucked the skin of Kurt’s neck, finding the spot he knew drove Kurt wild. He sucked a bruise into the skin and then bit down, soothing over the mark with his tongue. Kurt let out a loud, uninhibited moan.

“Blaine,” he gasped. Water cascaded down around them, easing the glide of Blaine’s hands across his skin. Blaine pressed against him, and Kurt could feel his hard cock against the cleft of his ass. Kurt wondered how long Blaine had been in here, touching himself, waiting for Kurt to get home so he could take care of him, thinking of all the things he could do to him. The thought made Kurt groan and arousal buzz through his skin.

Blaine’s mouth traced along Kurt’s shoulders, mapping and marking his skin. He moved his mouth down his spine, following everywhere he had massaged and replacing his hands with wet open mouthed kisses.

Blaine fell to his knees a placed a kiss right above the swell of Kurt’s ass. He groped the skin, taking a globe in each hand and spreading his cheeks apart. He placed a wet kiss right on Kurt’s entrance, and Kurt’s body involuntarily jerked forward. He placed his arm on the shower wall to steady himself so he wouldn’t slip. His head fell forward.

Blaine hummed hungrily as he licked around his ass, and Kurt pressed back into his mouth. He felt his cock fully harden, and he resisted the urge to stoke himself. Blaine would just swat his hand away if he tried. When Blaine insisted on taking care of Kurt, there was no changing his plans until Kurt came and was fully sated. 

In the early stages of their relationship, Kurt would feel guilty when Blaine suggested this. He didn’t want to ignore Blaine’s pleasure. But over the years Kurt learned that while there should be balance between giving and taking, sometimes it was okay to get lost in his own pleasure and let Blaine do the work. After all, Blaine insisted that his own pleasure came from worshiping Kurt’s body in any way he could until Kurt came undone, just the knowledge that he was the one making Kurt fall apart being enough for him. So Kurt gave his body over to Blaine, following his plan and trusting him to know exactly what Kurt wanted and needed. Blaine licked up Kurt’s crack and kissed the dimples at the bottom of his back. Kurt whimpered.

“Blaine, please,” he begged. He could feel Blaine’s smile against his skin as he leaned forward and placed another kiss right on Kurt’s entrance.

“Look at you,” he smirked, his voice low. “So needy for me. I’m going to make you feel so good tonight, baby,” He said, leaning forward and licking his tongue in hard circles around Kurt’s rim. Kurt bit down on his bottom lip as a groan ripped from his throat.

“Fuck,” he moaned, his cock leaking with pre come. “Shit Blaine, your mouth feels amazing,” Kurt whimpered, high and breathy.

“Mmmmhmmm,” Blaine groaned, the vibrations running up through Kurt’s entire body. Blaine’s tongue licked hard broad stripes relentlessly over Kurt’s hole. His hands spread Kurt’s cheeks farther, and he buried his face between them. He licked, sucked, and kissed Kurt’s entrance and Kurt could feel both the water from the shower and Blaine’s spit rolling down his balls and the inside of his thighs.

Kurt squawked when Blaine’s tongue pierced inside him. He thrust back, fucking himself on Blaine’s tongue as Blaine rammed his tongue inside, licking the walls inside his hole, making Kurt’s thighs tremble. It felt amazing, urgent and dirty and just what he needed. It set his insides on fire and he knew he needed more.

“More, more,” he moaned. “Please baby, please,” he cried. Blaine pulled back and Kurt whimpered at the loss.

He turned his head over his shoulder and looked down, locking eyes with his husband as Blaine sucked two fingers into his mouth. Blaine stared up at him innocently under long eyelashes as he slicked up his fingers, pulling them out with a pop. Kurt felt dizzy from the lack of blood that flowed down to his cock, making him painfully hard. Blaine’s lips were swollen, his chin slick with spit, and his face was red and flushed from the warm water. Or maybe the fact that he had just had his tongue up Kurt’s ass. Either way, it was just about the hottest thing Kurt had ever seen.

Blaine’s fingers traced around Kurt’s rim, and then he pushed two in at once, knowing Kurt could handle the stretch. The slight burn made Kurt gasp, and his head fell forward again. Blaine stretched him open, twisting his fingers around and pulling them slowly in and out of Kurt.

“Jesus you’re tight, Kurt,” Blaine moaned from behind him. “You open up for me so well, baby, shit,” Blaine’s words made Kurt’s head spin, and he felt heat coil low in his stomach. Kurt groaned as Blaine pulled his fingers out and returned with three. He found Kurt’s prostate and pushed hard, sending a shock wave of pleasure all through Kurt’s body.

“FUCK, right there, Blaine,” he whined brokenly. Blaine pushed again as he placed a kiss right on Kurt’s ass, and Kurt mewled, his body thrashing forwardly violently. He was so close, he felt like a tight spring ready to snap at any moment. 

Blaine pulled his fingers out and placed his hands on the back of Kurt’s thighs. Kurt whimpered again at the loss and breathed heavily through his nose, chest heaving as he cooled down. Still on his knees, Blaine turned Kurt around so he was right in front of his cock. Kurt realized his knees must be killing him, and his heart was filled with gratitude at the sight of his husband willing to sacrifice so much for him.

“You’re so beautiful, Kurt,” Blaine praised, looking up at him and grabbing his hand. “I love you,” he said as he began placing kisses to the inside of Kurt’s thighs.

“I love you too,” Kurt breathed, hands flying to Blaine’s hair as Blaine sucked one of his balls into his mouth, rolling it on his tongue and then repeating with the other. He nuzzled his face against Kurt’s cock. Kurt ran his hands through Blaine’s wet curls, tugging his head up to get him where he wanted him.

Blaine kissed up the shaft and then sucked the head into his mouth, licking Kurt’s pre come off the slit with his tongue. Kurt moaned, the tight heat of Blaine’s mouth felt heavenly and he tried his hardest not to buck forward.

Blaine pulled back a little and placed a gentle kiss to the head before relaxing his jaw and sinking down on Kurt’s cock, taking as much of him as he could into his mouth.

A steady stream of expletives flowed from Kurt’s mouth now as his eyes fluttered closed and his moans became higher and higher pitched. Blaine bobbed his head up and down, humming around his cock, sending vibrations and heat straight to Kurt’s core. Kurt’s toes curled and his stomach clenched, he knew he was close. He felt it all, the stress of his day at work, the freezing crowded commute on the subway, the overwhelming love he felt from his husband, the heat from his gaze and the warm shower around them, building up inside him. 

“Blaine,” he panted. “Can I- can I please Blaine, I’m so close,” he pleaded. Blaine knew what he was asking, knew that Kurt came the hardest when he fucked Blaine’s mouth. Blaine nodded and pulled off.

“Come on honey,” he breathed looking up at Kurt. “Let go, come for me baby,” he lured. He took the head of Kurt’s cock into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks as Kurt grabbed his head to hold him in place.

Thrusting forward, Kurt fucked into Blaine’s mouth setting a hard and frantic pace as he drove himself closer and closer to release. Blaine stared up at him the whole time as his eyes began to water. Kurt moaned brokenly, thrusting harder, faster, until…

He slammed forward into Blaine’s mouth and spilled everywhere, gasping and trembling as his orgasm ripped through him. Blaine swallowed some, and then pulled off, letting Kurt coat his face in cum. He stroked Kurt through it, as Kurt felt all his stress and tension leave his body, his head spinning. Faint stars appeared behind his eyelids and he dug his nails into Blaine’s shoulders until finally, finally, the pulsing in his ears slowed and he came down.

When he opened his eyes, he looked down at his beautiful husband. “Come here you,” Kurt said, pulling him up until he was face to face with him. Gently, Kurt licked all the cum off of Blaine’s face tasting himself and then pressing his lips against Blaine’s, jamming his tongue inside to share the taste. 

“Thank you so much, sweetie,” he mumbled against Blaine’s lips. Licking inside his mouth, Kurt walked them backwards, under the spray of water, and pinned Blaine against the opposite wall of the shower.

Kissing him hard and deep, Kurt took Blaine’s hard erection into his hand and stroked, hard and fast just like he knew Blaine liked it. He pulled off his lips to look down at Blaine’s dark pink flushed cock under his pale hands, pre come dribbling over his skin, the contrast looking delicious.

“Fuck, Kurt,” Blaine mewled, jaw slack and brow creased, still looking utterly fucked from Kurt’s cock. Kurt kissed and licked up his collarbone as he twisted his wrist right under the head and swiped the tip with his thumb, a trick he knew would undo Blaine completely.

Blaine lurched forward, a choked groan tumbling from his lips as he spilled over Kurt’s hand and his stomach. He held onto Kurt as he trembled, panting and moaning until his breathing slowed and he fell back, exhausted, against the wall.

He opened his eyes and stared straight at Kurt, a smile on his lips and his eyes sparkling. He looked so handsome that if Kurt hadn’t just come, he would throw him down onto the nearest surface and fuck him hard enough for him to feel it for days. Kurt smirked.

“Are your knees okay?” he asked, teasing and genuinely concerned at the same time. Blowjobs were great, but god, they could be painful for the one giving them sometimes. Blaine laughed.

“They’ve seen better days,” he replied, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on Kurt’s lips. “Did that help with your day?” he asked, giving Kurt a loving smile that made his heart leap in his chest.

“It was perfect,” Kurt said. “You’re perfect. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, thank you Blaine,” he smiled and pulled him under the spray of water again.

They took turns washing each other, delicately scrubbing through each other’s hair, stealing kisses and sharing soft smiles and looking into each other’s eyes, something that Kurt thought he would for sure get used to someday, but it still managed to take his breath away.

After they got out and dried off, they laid down on their bed and snuggled up under the covers. Kurt laid his head on Blaine’s chest and listened to his heart beat as he drew patterns on his chest. He felt completely sated, and suddenly he was overwhelmed with the desire to sleep. The warmth from Blaine's body made his heart happy. He was dozing off when he remembered he hadn’t thanked Blaine for cleaning.

“Blaine?” he said softly. Blaine ran his hand up and down Kurt’s back.

“Hmm?” he replied, sleep laced thick in his voice, making Kurt smile.

“Thank you for cleaning the apartment,” he whispered. Blaine gave a half chuckle in response, moving his hands to run through Kurt’s hair.

“Anything for you, baby,” he mumbled sleepily. “It only took me a couple hours,” he teased, and Kurt laughed, kissing his chest.

“Was it worth it?”

“So worth it,” Blaine sighed, and Kurt could imagine the smile on his face. Kurt closed his eyes and drifted off, feeling completely relaxed and clean, his heart content as his breathing fell in time with his beautiful husband beside him.


End file.
